User blog:Awesomesix/Wonder Piece Chapter 5: We're Family
The fifth chapter of Wonder Piece. *The episode opens in a treetop, with Bantham swinging around, left arm, right arm, left, right, above rivers, screeching, as if calling someone. Other apes and monkeys call back, as if answering. He continues onward, before landing on the ground. He looks up, grinning, as he sees C.W. in front of him.* '' C.W.: Hey, if it isn’t you, the monkey from earlier. Well then, little guy, what brings you here? ''*Bantham keeps his cheeky smile, sticking out his tongue at C.W.* '' C.W.: Well, aren’t you a rude one. ''*Bantham swings his arms around, showing C.W. he is no longer in the chains he put him in.* '' C.W.: Wait a minute… how did you escape? I could’ve sworn I tied you up! You sneaky cunt! ''*Bantham lets out a loud screech, and grabs his swords from his waist, jumping around. He whoops and howls, inhales and exhales, confusing C.W. C.W. snaps his fingers, and his armored gorillas from before emerge, preparing to attack.* '' C.W.: Whatever, you’re small… no fight from you. Take him out, gorillas. Just flatten him. ''*The two gorillas charge at Bantham, but another gorilla, on Bantham's side, comes out and slams their heads to the ground, smashing their iron helmets right off. Bantham winks at C.W., angering him.* '' C.W.: Don’t you- iron blade! ''*C.W. holds out his hand, as it becomes coated in iron, forming a blade on his right hand. He charges at Bantham, and brings his arm down, Bantham jumping out of the way. Two gibbons swing down from the trees in a chain, and Bantham grabs on, holding one sword with his left foot instead, the other still in his right hand. C.W. turns around right as the lower gibbon’s crotch hits him in the face, and swings back, swinging its feet back and forth. C.W. puts up an iron wall, blocking it, then removes it, charging at the gibbon as well.* '' C.W.: Oh, I see, you're not alone. ''*Bantham frowns, mocking C.W., and leaps at him, tossing his sword back into his hand, pointing them down, and slashes C.W.’s bare chest barely. C.W. kicks Bantham back, sending him tumbling a foot.* '' C.W.: Nice try, you cheeky chimpanzee. ''*Bantham gets up, and scratches his armpits, jumping from left foot to right, smiling, curling his lower lip, leaning forward. C.W. gets mad again, and runs once more. A gorilla comes up from behind him, grabbing his shoulder, and tosses him at a tree.* '' C.W.: GOD DAMMIT! Alright, come here, you stupid monkey! ''*C.W. coats his other arm with iron as well, running at Bantham. Bantham jumps as a Howler Monkey grabs him. More howler monkeys appear, and begin tossing Bantham around in the trees, whooping and howling as C.W. watches, trying to find Bantham.* '' C.W.: If you’re going to play this way… ''*C.W. snaps, and several iron coated gorillas emerge from the jungle.* '' C.W.: Alright, gorillas, knock down these trees, and don't let them leave! ''*The gorillas begin to smash into trees, knocking them down. The howler monkeys scramble, Bantham leaping onto the back of the gorilla friend. He points forward with the sword in his left hand, and the gorilla scrambles off on of its hind legs and front knuckles. C.W. puts up chase, his own gorillas following. He points forward with his left arm blade, shaking it, his right arm at his side.* '' C.W.: Don’t let that bastard out of your sight! ''*The howler monkeys appear in treetops, throwing branches at C.W. He swats them away disgruntled, jumping over roots. Bantham turns his head to C.W., who’s barely keeping chase, and puts his swords in his belt, and sticks out his butt, smacking it, his lips protruding. C.W. becomes furious, and jumps onto the back of one of his own gorillas, leaning forward, and steering it. His other gorillas walk up aside, forming a stampede.* '' C.W.; I’m not going to let you mock me any longer, you little pest! Iron Wave! ''*As soon as C.W. says this, a wave of molten iron appears before Bantham and the gorilla, burning trees and leaves in its way. Screeching to a stop, his gorilla switches directions to the left, C.W. turning as well, following closer behind by cutting through foliage, both sides avoiding the molten iron, splashing behind them.* '' C.W.: Iron Armor! ''*C.W. coats himself in armor, covering what wasn’t covered by his helmet and arm blades. Bantham yanks the gorilla to the right, C.W. keeping on his trail.* '' C.W.: You may know this jungle by heart, but I can burn anything in my path! My Devil Fruit isn’t one of your Zoans, I don’t just have extra strength thanks to it! ''*Bantham screeches, and his gorilla picks up pace. C.W. cuts down trees, and his gorillas throw them at Bantham, who jeers his own gorilla companion around them, becoming more panicked. Bantham looks around, and points right again. His gorilla follows, but falls over, being caught by iron chains. Bantham tries to remove them, but C.W. catches up, and grabs him with his left hand, removing his arm blade, replacing it with an iron glove, beforehand.* '' C.W.: Now, to remove this little problem from my life. You cheeky little- ''*C.W. prepares to slice Bantham with his right arm, but he screeches, and the howler monkeys swoop down in a chain, held by the two gibbons, and save Bantham, who sticks out his tongue at him.* '' C.W; Come back here, you… GAH! Gorillas, uproot all the trees! ''*All of C.W.’s gorilla henchmen uproot several trees, and toss them at more, knocking them down. The howler monkeys, gibbons, and Bantham, run across from tree to tree, barely managing to escape falling. Bantham releases a shriek, and C.W. follows the noise, slashing trees down with ease.* '' C.W.: I know you’re in ''one of these trees, here! *C.W. suddenly stops as a bunch of Mandrills begin to glare and make noise at him, gritting their teeth. He prepares to fight them, but the howler monkeys form a chain, and the gibbons swing down, kicking C.W. in the face, knocking him over. Bantham slides down the monkey chain, right onto C.W.’s face. The gorillas catch up, and surround the two.* '' C.W.: Gorillas, get him off me! ''*Bantham smiles as the gorillas absentmindedly try to punch him off of C.W.’s face, C.W. barely managing to cover himself with armor. Bantham leaps up, and begins to leap from gorilla face to gorilla face, and they begin whamming each other in a mad frenzy. Quite fed up, C.W. stands up, only to get punched in the face by a gorilla. Without second thought, he shoves his arms straight out, and chains them all down.* '' C.W.: You guys are supposed to help me here, not punch me! Who knows where that monkey went? You should all be ashamed. ''*C.W. looks around at the gorillas, and sighs, putting his handover his forehead.* '' C.W.: I’m lecturing an army of gorillas. What have I come to? ''*C.W. looks up at the trees, removing his armor, and upon finding no signs of Bantham, begins to walk away.* '' C.W.: At least he should be gone. Now, which way is Dwas? If I remember correctly, he should be at the plaza, now where's my map? ''*C.W. hears a noise approaching behind him, much like thunder. Turning around, he sees all the monkeys on the gorilla, making all the noise they can. Before he can react, the gorilla uppercuts C.W., sending him flying. He’s caught by the gibbons, and Bantham swings over to him, and kicks him in the cheeks, slapping his face back and forth rapidly.* '' C.W.: Oh, please, you’re like a baby, this is adorabl- ''*Bantham coats his right leg in the metallic black Haki, and the gibbon holding C.W.’s left arm lets go, Bantham sending C.W. crashing his left side into a tree. The other gibbon lets go, and C.W. lands butt first on the ground.* '' C.W.: What was that? ''*C.W. looks up, Bantham completely coated in Haki, and jumps down at C.W., stomping him in the face with his left foot, breaking his nose.* '' C.W.: Where did ''that come from? *C.W. looks around, all the other monkeys coated in Haki as well. He coats himself in armor once more, preparing, converting the iron over his left arm into a blade.* '' C.W.: Whatever it is, it’s no match for my- ''*Bantham curls his fingers, mimicking Tiger’s claws, and raises his arms above his head, running full speed at C.W., who slices at him from right to left, but Bantham leaps above the blade, which gets stuck in the dirt, and kicks C.W. in the face, denting the helmet, and pushing him back. Bantham then pulls out his swords once again, and screeches at C.W.* '' C.W.: A swordfight, huh? Don’t mind if I do. ''*C.W. coats his left arm with an iron blade once more, and slices right to left once more at Bantham, who blocks it, using all his strength to hold it back.* '' C.W.: How cute! You managed to block one swing! Well, look behind you, and see if you can block ''that! *Bantham turns around as a giant wave of molten iron towers over him. Bantham jumps and lets C.W.’s sword hit the ground, and runs up it, leaping from C.W.’s head, and runs. C.W. looks up as his own wave of iron pours over him, severely burning him. Standing up, his skin is burnt red, and blistering. He begins screaming in agony.* '' C.W.: AAAAAAAAUGH! ''*In immense pain, C.W. runs towards the nearest body of water he can find. Bantham begins to follow him, his Haki-coated crew not far behind.* '' C.W.: Leave me ALONE! I’m… I’m BURNING! ''*Continuing the chase, Bantham hops onto the back of the gorilla with the others, screeching, whooping, and calling at C.W. He picks up speed, breathing through his teeth in pain.* '' C.W.: What will Dwas think, when I’m beaten by a ''monkey? A fucking monkey… he’ll be disappointed, and he’ll try to kill me… I need to reach that lake fast, and cool off, maybe then I can fight this arrogant little munchkin! *C.W. picks up his pace, the gorilla punching trees, as the monkeys climb up and leap over C.W., hitting him with their Haki coated feet. He ducks continuously, but still gets hit on his helmet. His armor slowly melts away, not helping his situation. Finally arriving at the body of water, thinking it’s a lake, only to realize…* '' C.W.: God dammit! This is- AAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHH! ''*C.W. splashes about in the ocean water, in pain from the salt and the seawater nullifying and weakening his power. He begins to drown, and the gorilla goes out to the water next to him. Bantham climbs over it, and waves at C.W.* '' C.W.: Don’t just… ''*blech* watch… save me… *blech* please! *Bantham, arm still coated in Haki, extends his left arm, and laughs, C.W. only able to watch in horror, slowly sinking.* '' C.W.; What… are you… Bantham: Ook! ''*Bantham punches C.W. in the face, knocking him out cold. The gorilla grabs him, slings him over his shoulder, and walks to shore. The monkeys cheer for joy, hoisting Bantham up into the air. He smiles with joy, and they all hop on, celebrating. Bantham then sniffs, and points off into the jungle. The gorilla takes off at full speed as the monkey raise their arms and pound their chests, howling a war cry, C.W. being held onto by the Gorilla under his right arm.* '' ''*The scene changes to Dwas, at the top of the large stone pyramid altar, facing down the steps, Tiger held up by four vines in an x shape, facing Dwas. Below them, hundreds of Zoan (animal) Devil Fruit felines, canines, bears, and those in between, kneel quietly below, trembling at the sight of Dwas. Dwas holds an axe in his right arm, smiling cockily.* '' Dwas: Greetings, people. ''*The Zoans bow forward, some crying, all afraid, eyes closed. Many are badly injured, hurting themselves just doing this.* '' Zoan Devil Fruit Users: Greetings, Master Dwas. Dwas: Now, tell me, my friends, does anyone recognize this man? ''*The Zoans look up hesitantly at Tiger, then at each other, trying to see if anyone recognizes him. Some nod slightly to the person next to them, unsure if it’d be good or bad to associate with him. Dwas points to a random person, a grizzly bear Zoan.* '' Dwas: You, you nodded. You recognize him, yes? ''*The bear looks around for help, then at Dwas, trembling.* '' Teddy: Y-yes… I do… ''*Teddy falls to his knees, and begins to beg Dwas for forgiveness, crying.* '' Teddy: I’m sorry! I don’t have or want anything to do with him… just please, let me live! Dwas: Silence! ''*A vine appears behind Teddy, and whips him, and he falls onto the ground, sobbing. Dwas shrugs and points the tip of the axe’s staff down at the Zoans below him.* '' Dwas: You fools… you all know him. You look up to him, hoping he’ll save you. This man, Tiger… he’s a member of the rebel faction. The ones you beg to help you, and live their lives in solitude, scheming against me! But, do they ''really think they can stop me? You’re just Zoans… I am a Paramecia. You guys are simply men who gained physical strength, I can manipulate and create anything at whim! There’s no one to stop me, you pathetic lot! You’re only good for slave labor! I get a pretty price off your heads, and if I’m lucky, the World Government shows up, and practically throws money at me! Do you think your lives are worth saving by anyone? If it was, why then, bring me someone who can defeat me, and let them face me! Eh? *Dwas chuckles deeply, looking around at the Zoans, hunched over in fear, from the top of his pyramid, surrounding them with vines, wrapping theirs wrists and ankles. Some struggle to free themselves, only to fall flat to the ground, still wriggling, while some others fall to their knees, giving up. Tiger growls at Dwas, who hits him with the broad end of the axe over his left shoulder, causing him to grunt.* '' Dwas: That’s what I thought, you fucking cowards! Tremble before me, surrender your lives, it’ll only let you live longer! ''*Some of the larger Zoans pull at the vines, growling and roaring. A black bear Zoan manages to snap free from his vines, and lunges up the stairs, claws coming out from his paws Wolverine style. Fearing for his people, Tiger looks behind him, crying.* '' Tiger: Don’t! Gabriel: Let me see your face, Tiger! One last time! Let us all! ''*Gabriel begins to struggle as several vines wrap around his legs, bringing him to a thump on the stairs. He thrashes around, ripping the vines with his teeth and claws, and continues up, panting.* '' Tiger: DON’T! Save yourself! I have to do this, if it makes you all safer! ''*Gabriel sprint up the stairs, slashing at vines springing in his way. He roars, the call echoing throughout the plaza. As he gets to the top, Gabriel begins to run for Tiger, who shakes his head.* '' Gabriel: This island needs you, Tiger! I barely know you, but I won’t stand by and let this- ''*Dwas brings down his axe with both arms at Gabriel’s left shoulder, chopping his arm clean off. Gabriel stumbles back, grabbing the stump of a limb in pain. Dwas kicks him back with his right foot, and he goes tumbling down the stairs. The Zoans at the bottom begin crying more, but this time with anger. More of them begin to yank at their vines, growling and roaring. Dwas laughs at their pain, holding the axe over his right shoulder.* '' Dwas: How pathetic. People risking their lives for you, and you sit here, crying at them? Letting them die? Tiger: I don’t want them to save me. Dwas: Animals are stubborn, Tiger. Like your friend, Savage. He tried escaping several times, but now we’ve got him for good. Now, someone who barely even knows you runs up stairs for you, sacrificing his arm, and you sit here, yelling at him. When will you learn? Tiger: The day we learn, is the day you die. Dwas: NONSENSE! Look at these FOOLS! ''*Dwas gestures down to the Zoans, ripping at their vines, biting at them like mad, making vicious noises, new vines springing up where old ones fell. Tiger closes his eyes, trying to avoid the scene in front of him.* '' Tiger: You guys… ''*Dwas kicks Tiger in the gut, mocking him.* '' Dwas: Speak up, you cretin! If you’re going to talk, yell at them! Tiger: STOP, YOU FOOLS! ''*The Zoans all cease what they’re doing, and look at Tiger, confused.* '' Tiger: Let me die for you guys! I’m only a danger to you guys, if I try fighting. I put you all in harm’s way if you associate with me. Let me die. I’ve lost already, no point extending my death longer. ''*A large Sabre Tooth Tiger Zoan roars, standing a good fourteen feet tall. He looks at Tiger, enraged.* '' '''ELDER SAVAGE, GRINCH, SAVAGE’S FATHER, HEIGHT: 14’06” ' Grinch: Tiger, are you a coward, or a fighter? We look up to you and your men in times of trouble, because we know you’re strong and brave! If it means saving the future of our next generation, we’ll die FOR you! *The zoans slowly stand up, more determined to free themselves. They all look at Tiger, and upon all standing up, roar in unison, shaking the island.* '' Grinch: We’re your brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers. You’re one of us, yet you live alone, because you want to live. We side with Dwas, suffering like the cowards we are, while you risk your life for people who can’t even thank you! But that ends today! We’ll fight for you, Tiger! ''*All the Zoans raise their left arms in a fist, roaring once more. Tiger looks down, crying.* '' Tiger: You guys… don’t… Grinch: NONSENSE! ''*Dwas begins to laugh hysterically, having trouble standing.* '' Dwas: BWAHAHAHA! You guys amuse me to no end! What do you expect to do, in a position like this? How will today be any different? You fear me now, and always will! Grinch: Family shares fear. Family also must share lack of fear, no matter the danger. ''*Some Zoans nod to Grinch, Dwas shaking his head.* '' Dwas: You sound fucking pretencious, old man. Your work is getting to you. Where was this bullshit when Tiger had more people with him, huh? Where were the people siding with him just this afternoon, when I wiped out his camp? You guys are acting without thinking, like a bunch of children! Grinch: Children or not, we’re still family! ''*The Zoans roar once more, and Dwas loses himself in laughter, making them angry.* '' Grinch: A man who laughs at family, laughs at himself. Dwas: Quiet, you old man! I’ll stand right here, and let someone hit me! Someone, come do it! First hit is open! ''*The zoans all struggle to free themselves, Dwas smirking. Suddenly, they all look back, to the jungle behind them, as Matthew makes his way through the bushes, Savage still draped behind him. As he walks closer, they step aside, Matthew visibly enraged. Dwas raises an eyebrow, confused.* '' Dwas: Oh, who is this? ''*Matthew steps through the Zoans, all looking at Savage, gasping. A straight path is opened between him and the stairs, where Gabriel lays, unconscious. Matthew looks down at Gabriel, lying at the bottom of the stairs, growing angrier. The sun shines down at Matthew from the top of the stairs, as he makes his way up. Tiger turns barely to see who it is, eyes still wet from crying.* '' Tiger: Matthew? ''*Matthew makes it halfway up the stairs, carefully carrying Savage. He clenches a fist, and electricity begins to spark. Dwas still stands arms open, smiling, looking down at Matthew.* '' Dwas: This isn’t a Zoan… what’s he doing here? ''*Matthew makes it up three fourths of the way, anger visible in his breathing. Grinch looks up at him, not knowing who he is.* '' Grinch: This man doesn’t live here… does he work for Dwas? Teddy: He must be on our side, he seems upset… but why would he fight for us? Grinch: Why does he have Savage… did he kill him? ''*Grinch leans forward, struggling at his vines, which start to rip.* '' Grinch: Who are you? What have you done to Savage? Answer me! Teddy: The marks on Savage are claws… it wasn’t him. ''*Matthew approaches the top of the stairs, and places Savage down in front of him, letting Tiger see him.* '' Tiger: No… Savage- YOU MONSTER! ''*Tiger struggles at his vines, his limbs changing into a tiger’s, his fangs growing in. Matthew moves Savage’s corpse aside gently, and slams his right fist into the palm of his left, charging his punch.* '' Dwas: Oh, so it’s you… the intruder. I watched you today, you seem tough. Answer me, why are you fighting for these people you barely know? ''*Matthew looks Dwas in the eyes, clenching his right fist tighter.* '' Dwas: You’re from Pika Island, if I heard right? Tell me, what’s it like losing your home so fast? Is that why you wish to fight? Because you feel their pain? Don’t waste your time on these animals. ''*Grinch and the other Zoans look up from the bottom, curious.* '' Grinch: This can’t be happening… ''*Tiger looks at Savage’s body, and at Matthew, then Dwas, and begins biting at the vine on his left wrist.* '' Dwas: Why aren’t you saying anything? Answer me, you shipwright! ''*Matthew pulls his right arm back, electricity pulsating across it, left leg bent forward, right leg back. The sun shines down on him and Dwas, reflecting on his glasses.* '' Dwas: A punch… that won’t do a thing. ''*Dwas turns his entire body into vines, keeping his pose. Matthew stares Dwas down one last time, and begins to throw his punch.* '' Dwas: I’m interested to see what you’ve got, that gave you the guts- ''*Matthew’s punch lands square in Dwas’s gut, pulsing massive amounts of electricity through him, as he begins to emit smoke, the vines falling as ashes. The screen fades to black.* '' Matthew: I’ve got a friend on this island. '''TO BE CONTINUED' ' ' Category:Blog posts